En fait j'ai pas trouvé de titre
by LulluPotter
Summary: Réponse au défi de Ladyboy. Une super fête est organisée. OS. HPDM, RWBZ


_Me revoilou!_

_Ladyboy m'a lancé un défi: _

_Un OS, HP/DM et RW/BZ_

_Inclure les paroles de 4 tires de Lorie (je la hais pour ça!)_

_La phrase: « Un verre ça vas, deux bonjours les dégâts »_

_Et faire intervenir un super héros (j'ai galéré pour le choisir!)_

_Donc, Voici:_

**J'ai pas trouvé de titre!**

**Auteur:** Lullupotter (mouuaa)

**Personnages:** rien n'est a moi tout est a JKR et je m'amuse avec

**Couples: **HP/DM et RW/BZ

**Genre:** yaoi

**Rated: **K+

**Résumé: ** Super idée de Dumby (encore une), un karaok jumelé avec un bal masqué! Il paraît que ça pourrait rapprocher les maisons...

**Narration:** Omniscient

9h30, Grande Salle, Dimanche

La grande salle était bruyante comme tous les matins et Dumbledore essayait désespérément de se faire entendre par sa foule d'étudiants adorée!

« Hum hum... J'ai dit hum hum!..Pfff, bon SONORUS! RHUM RHUM

-Hein? Pourquoi il veux du rhum? Quel taré!

-NON, J'AIS DIT HUM HUM, JE ME RACLAIS LA GORGUE POUR QUE VOUS M'ECOUTIEZ!

-Haaaaaa, ben c'est bon là on a compris, vous pourriez peut-être baisser le volume.

-HEU, Oui tu as raison. Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention. Je voulais vous signaler qu'un karaoké masqué aura lieux samedi prochain. Donc, trouvez vous des costumes et des chansons. » Un léger murmure de « Il est complètement sénile, là c'est sur » parcourut l'assistance suivit d'une ovation générale, enfin générale c'est vite dit tout le monde sauf Drago Malfoy applaudissait l'idée du directeur. «

Wééé trop cool un bal masqué où on devra chanter, je sens qu'on vas encore bien s'amuser... Quel con ce mec alors! Nan mais il croit vraiment que Moi je vais me déguiser et CHANTER? Il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'à la clavicule!

-Ha, ça doit faire mal!

-C'est une image, Pansy!

-Ha.

-Soit pas si rabat-joie Drago, c'est l'occasion idéale pour séduire le brun qui t'obsède tan.

-Wé, c'est ça comme si en me voyant déguisé et entrain de pousser la chansonnette il allait subitement tomber amoureux de moi..

-Hooo, il faut que tu ais_ la positive attitude la positive attitude la tête haute les yeux rivés sur le temps et apprends, à regarder droit devant _!

-HAAAAAAAAAA, mais c'est horrible! C'est quoi cette merde?

-Ben je m'entraîne pour samedi.

-Wé, ben choisit une autre chanson tu vue. Ne recommence plus jamais ça devant moi!

-Gnia gnia gnia...

-Ha c'est mature ça Blaise!

-Pansy, rends moi un service.

-Quoi?

-Fermes la!

-... » Ainsi fut reçu l'annonce de la fête en la table vert et argent. Voyons ce qu'il en est maintenant chez les rouges et or: «

Déséspére pas Ron, on vas t'en trouver un de costume.

-Mais je sais pas quoi meeeeeeettreeeeeeeeeeee!

-Tu crois que nous on le sait? Mione à raison on vas trouver t'inquiètes pas on a toute la semaine.

-Mais il faut que je trouves un truc qui plaise à Blaise!... Oh, merde c'est sortit tout seul...

-...

-...

-Mais dites quelque chose, rester pas comme ça à comater sur moi, engueulez moi riez, pleurez, je sais pas mais dites quelque chose... Harry, Hermione, youyouuuu! Allo la lune ici la terre, Star comand(1) à vous... Hééé merrrdeuuu, ils sont bloqués!...Bon, tans pis, ils diront rien si je finis leur assiettes. » Et Ron fini les assiettes de ses deux camarades qui étaient tétanisés pas la troublante nouvelle des sentiment du rouquin en vers Blaise. Puis il partit, à la recherche d'une idée de costume qui pourrait plaire au doux serpentard de son coeur.

21H48, Salle commune des Gryffondor, mardi.

Hermione avait fait apparaître un ordinateur avec une connexion internet et tentait d'apprendre à Ron à s'en servir. «

Ron, approche toi ça vas pas te mordre!

-Mais ça fait du brui et de la lumière sans qu'on y touche!

-Que tu peu être crétin parfois! Regarde, Harry ne se fait pas dévoré!

-Maiiiiiheuuuuuu!

-Hooo, fait pas le gamin! Harry pousse toi sil te plaît.

-Ok, ok.

-Assie-toi.

-Non!

-Assi j'ai dis!

-Naaaaaan, Harry aide moi!

-ASSI!

-...bheuu..

-Maintenant tu prends la souris.

-Où ça une souris?

-Nan, pas une souris l'animal! Ca là!

-Haaaa.

-Et tu clique là.

-Sur gogole?

-Google! Et tu tape le mot que tu cherche ici.

-Et ça vas me donner des images?

-Oui!

-Et tu comptes mettre quoi Mione?

-Ben, je sais pas trop, peut-être un truc dans le genre Cléopâtre.

-C'est qui Cléopâtre Mione?

-Quoi? Tu ne sais pas qui est Cléopâtre? Tu te fous de moi là Ron?

-Nan, je t'assure. C'est quiii? Dis moi!

-Cléopâtre était une reine égyptienne très puissante et elle a mis à genoux l'empereur César! Elle était aussi réputée pour être la plus belle femme du monde!

-Haaaaaaaaa.

-Ravie d'avoir donner de la matière à ton pauvre petit cerveau. Et toi Harry? Tu vas te déguiser comment?

-Heu... Je sais pas encore. Tu m'aide à trouver un truc? »

Pendant ce temps là chez les serpentards: «

Alors? Tu vas te déguiser comment Dray?

-J'ai une petite idée, mais tu verra bien de toute façon. Et ne m'apelles pas Dray, je supporte pas ça, puis je suis pas ton mec!

-Mais tu ne comprends pas que _moi j'ai besoin d'amour des bisous, des câlins j'en veux tous les jours _!

-Wé, ben ça sera pas avec moi! Ok?

-Wé, wé ça vas je sais bien que tu n'as d'yeux que pour ce foutu balafré!

-Quest-ce que t'as dit là?

-Naan rien laisse tomber. Tu vas mettre quoi Blaise?

-J'penche pour un costume de pirate, avec la bandeau et tout et tout, tu vois?

-Ha là ouais, je vois très bien! » Dit-elle en explosant de rire. «

Nan, mais c'est pas drôle! J'aimerais bien voire comme tu sera toi!

-Tu verra, surprise!

-Bon et pour les chansons?

-On est pas obligé de chanter Blaise, puis même si c'est le cas ils peuvent toujours courir pour que je chante!

-Mais dis pas ça, tu as une super voix!

-Comment tu sais ça toi?

-Tu chante sous la douche, je t'entends!

-...Mais, non... tu dis des conneries!

-Nan, elle à raison, je t'entends moi aussi tu chante un truc qui fait: _Hey! Je sais, c'est un grand vide quand tu n'es pas lààààààààààààààààààààà je crois qu'il ne le sait même pas parfois j'aimerais qu'il me prenne dans ces braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas  
j'ai besoin de lui près de moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hey, je sais _Argh!

-DRAGO! LACHE LE!

-NON, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer!

-DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SUFFI!

-Kof kof, merci Pansy. »

19h01, Dortoir des Gryffondor, Samedi

« Les garçoooooooonnss! Venez que je vous voie!

-Nan, je sortirais pas! Je suis ridicule!

-Je sortirais pas tan que j'aurais pas un autre costume!

-RON HARRY!

-NON!

-IMEDIATEMENT!

-Pfffffffffffffffffffff ça vas ça vas on arrive!

-Harry, tu est superbe! Et toi Ron, tu est... comment dire... Ca te vas très bien!

-Wé wé c'est ça! Mais toi, tu est waaaaaw!

-Merci! »

19h37, Dortoit des Serpentards, Samedi

« Part devant, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, le temps de finir de me préparer.

-Ok, et dit à Drago de se dépêcher!

-Wé t'inquiètes pas. » Pansy était la dernière dans le dortoir des filles, elle astiquait ses dernier accessoires. Drago lui commençait à se préparer, il voulait faire son effet, au prés de Harry, et il comptait bien arriver en dernier de façon à ce que tout le monde le remarque!

Il enfilait sa chemise quand il entendit Pansy l'apeller: «

DRAGOOOOOOOOOOO.

-Quoi?

-Tu viens?

-Part devant j'arrive.

-Bon mais dépêches toi ça a déjà commencé!

-Je sais, je maîtrise, t'inquiètes pas.

-Ok. A toute a l'heure alors.

-A toutes. »

20h26, Grande Salle, Samedi

Hermione avait éblouis la grande salle à son entrée, tous les yeux (enfin ceux qui étaient là) se sont tournés vers elle. Effectivement, elle avait tenu parole, la brunette était devenue Cléopâtre. Mais pas le petite Cléopâtre de banlieue, non non non, LA Cléopâtre! Hermione portait une superbe robe turquoise, un bustier très court, surmonté d'un plastron en or, et la jupe entouré étroitement se hanches pour s'élargir au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait, la bordure était gainée par du fil de fer ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle marchait sur l'eau. Elle avait en guise de coiffure, une armature compliquée en or également avec des turquoises ici et là et un grand bracelet au poignet gauche.

Elle avait eu droit à des sifflement de la part des garçons présents dans la salle à ce moment là.

Et des applaudissement de la part de Mc Gonaggal qui était toute bleue, et assise à la droite du gros citron Dumby. Rogue quand à lui avait beaucoup fait rire Harry, le maître des potion était devenu Drack Vador, il y avait de quoi satisfaire ses envies de domination du monde!

Hagrid, lui était un père noël géant, Melle Chourave une grosse fraise, Mme Bibine était quand à elle un ange: elle avait de grandes ailes blanches dans le dos.

Harry était tout droit sortit d'un jeux vidéo, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tidus, l'épée de deux mètres, les chaussures jaunes, l'espèce de salopette noire, les chaînes, même la couleur de cheveux y était! Hermione avait insister en disant qu'un Tidus pas blond n'étais pas un Tidus! (Oui, ffx est sorti chez les sorciers!)

Ron quand à lui se sentait un peut trop voyant à son goût! C'est vrai que le vert ça ne passe pas inaperçu! Zelda était devenu roux! Ron arborait une tenue toute verte, avec un bouclier et une épée. Blaise l'avait trouvé appétissant, mais malheureusement ne l'avais pas dit au principale concerné. Qui d'ailleurs le trouvait lui aussi très à son goût. «

Alors Ron, tu te trouve un faible pour les pirates maintenant?

-Hahaha, très drôle Harry. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est tout seul? Pansy et Malfoy ne sont pas là.

-Ben justement, tant qu'il est tout seul, vas le voir!

-Mais, non, arrêtes, t'a vu l'allure que j'ai?

-Et alors? Tu l'a vus avec con perroquet empaillé et son bandanas?

-Méééé...

-Allé fait pas de chichis, t'est Zelda oui ou merde?

-Heu... merde?

-Mauvaise réponse! Aller Vas-y! » Et Ron reçut une franche poussée en direction de Blaise. Qui essayais désespérément de contrer les attaques sauvages d'une Luna-Gogo-Yubari bourrée.

« Tadammdadamm, Zelda-Ron à la rescousse! Tu sais ce qu'on dit Luna?

-Naaaaan quoi?

-Un verre ça vas, deux bonjours les dégâts, alors, sil te plaît pose ce verre ET ta boule à pics sil te plaît et vas t'asseoir avec Neville.

-Neville... Où çaaaaaaaa?

-Là-bas, tu vois la grosse carotte? C'est lui! Aller fonce, et marche droit.

-NEVIIIIILLEUUUUUUUUUU!

-Merci Ron tu m'as sauvé! Encore cinq minutes et je me faisait décapité... »

20h42, même endroit même jour

Un groupe d'élèves retardataires font leur entrée, avec parmi eux: deux cow-boys, trois princesses/fées, un mec trop vieux pour être un élève et Pansy. Cette dernière fit une entrée tonitruante: deux coups de feu simultanés tirés en l'air à l'aide de ses 9mm. Un grand silence s'abat alors dans la salle, et elle eu tout le loisir d'être observée par mes élèves. Elle lançât un « Bonsoir » d'une voix claire et posée avant de tourner sur elle-même. Pansy était vêtue d'un débardeur vert d'eau court, d'un short très minimaliste beige, de rangers elle avait un petit sac à dos beige et s'était fait pousser les cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège de façon à pouvoir les attacher en une longue tresse.(2).

L'homme qui était dans le cortège s'était dirigé vers le buffet et buvait tout ce qui ressemblait de prés ou de loin à de la bière tout en observant les élèves. Et quiconque s'approchait de lui d'un peut trop prés à sont goût ou qui essayais de lui adresser la parole recevait pour toute réponse un « Grrr, dégage » et un regard noir comme Pourdlard en avait rarement vu, sauf peut-être pendant les altercations de Harry et de Drago qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas arrivé.

21H00, même endroit même jour

La fête à proprement dit avait commencé et déjà Mc Gonagall était un peut pompette et chantais, montée sur la table des professeurs, _à 20 ans on est invinciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible à 20 ans rien n'est impossiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiible on traverse les jours, en chantant et l'amouuuuuuuuuuuur c'est plus importaaaaaaaaaaaant à 20 annnnnnnnnnnnnnnns _ sous les huées de certains élèves qui lui hurlaient: « Mais t'as plus 20 ans ma pauvre! Aller couchéééééé » Et le gros citron la suppliait d'arrêter.

Quand tout à coups...

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent sur le dernier absent de la fête, Drago Malfoy.

Tout le monde se tu (une fois de plus sauf que là ça dure longtemps) il s'avançât dans la salle, la tête haute, le regard figé en direction du brun au quel je laisses la parole. : Waaw, je ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait, et surtout qu'il serait habillé comme ça, il est démoniaquement irrésistible. Ce manteau en cuir, ce pantalon en cuir rouge très sombre, cette chemise noire, cette veste bordeaux. Et ces cheveux, il sont impeccablement coiffés, pire que d'habitude, ils ont l'air si doux. Ses yeux, ses deux océans gris, ses deux tempêtes dans les quelles je plonge si souvent, elle ont un éclat que je n'avait jamais vu au paravent!... C'est moi ou il fait chaud là? Hoho, il fait très chaud là, c'est pas bon du tout!

« Harry..Harry? HARRY!

-Hein?... Que?... Quoi? Heu... désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Dis plutôt que tu était occupé à contempler Malfoy.

-Mais non, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Arettes, toute l'école vous à vus, vous êtes resté au moins cinq minutes à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux! »

21h12, même endroit même jour

La musique s'était remise en route et Lavande s'égosillait horriblement faux et totalement bourrée dans le micro: _moi j'préfère rester toute seule sous leurs airs innocents ce sont de vrais brigands quoiqu'ils me veuillent moi je préfère rester toute seule_. Drago s'avançât vers Dumbledore et lui demanda quelque chose.

La musique (affreuse!) se tu, pour laisser place à une magnifique chanson Blaise et Ron qui étaient déjà enlacés depuis plus d'un quart d'heure vinrent sur la piste, alors que Hermione essayait désespérément de parler au mystérieux individu, qui, pour se débarrasser d'elle acceptât de lui accorder cette danse. Il n'était pas déguisé, il portait un jean et une veste en cuir marron.

Drago quand à lui, était partit conquérir le coeur de Harry, il s'avançait vers lui en essayant de capter son regard fuyant. Il était seul prés du saladier de ponche et il en scrutait le fond en sentant un regard perçant dans son dos. Il savait qui c'était et pourquoi il venait mais ne voulais pas se l'avouer, il avait trop peur de se faire rejeter. Il sentit une main sur son épaule mais ne se retournât pas. «

Harry?

-...

-Potter!

-Quoi?

-Tu veux danser avec moi?

-Pardon?

-T'as très bien entendu! Alors?

-Heu... Oui, mais tu ne te plaindra pas si tu as mal! » Il éclatât d'un rire cristallin qui fit fondre le survivant, le blond entraînât le brun sur la piste.

« Je rougirai quand je te verrai. Et quand je te parlerai. Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes. Je te dirigerai sans crainte » Chantait-il à l'oreille du survivant, il avait vraiment une voix magnifique, qui couvrait totalement la musique, mais Harry était le seul à en profiter. Et il dansait avec le sex-symbole de l'école, il se rapprochât encore un peut de lui de façon à ce que leur torses se touchent, il sentait les battements de coeur de son ennemi de toujours, qui était en passe de devenir son amant. A la plus grande joie de celui-ci qui continuais de chanter « Laisse-moi être comme toi. Laisse-moi plusieurs fois. Laisse-moi être tes yeux. Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux. » (3)Harry poussât un soupir de bien être et se laissât aller dans les bras qui l'enlaçait tendrement.

Les dernier accords de la chanson résonnaient dans la grande salle, tout le monde était retourné au buffet sauf Harry et Drago qui refusait de se lâcher, ils relevèrent la tête quasi simultanément et s'embrassèrent passionnément, avant de partir en courant de la grande salle, main dans la main.(comme Blaise et Ron avant eux)

23h05 même endroit même jour.

L'homme avait réussit à se débarrasser d'Hermione et cherchait ce qu'il restait de bières au buffet, quand le directeur se raclât la gorge comme pour l'annonce de la fête. «

RUHM RUHM

-Quoi? Il veu encore du rhum? C'est Mc Go qui l'a finit!

-Nan, je voudrais votre attention, tout le monde!

-Wééééé

-Je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. James Howlett, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Wolverine.

-C'est moi! Dit-il tout en s'avançant vers la table des professeurs.

-Waaaaw, j'ai dansé avec Wolverine! Ho putain, j'ai dansé avec Wolverine! J'y crois pas, j'ai dansé avec Wolverine!

-C'est bon là Herm', on a compris que tu avait dansé avec Wolverine!

-Non, mais tu comprends pas Jennie, c'est Wolverine, je pensait que c'était une légende, juste un personnage de comic's! Putain, j'ai touché Wolverine!

-Wéwé, c'est bon on sait! Vas te coucher! On a cours avec lui Lundi!

-Hooo, ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! » Et elle partit se coucher tout en répétant à qui voulais bien l'entendre qu'elle avait dansé avec Wolverine.

9H24, salle de classe, Lundi

Les élèves rentraient dans la salle pour leur premiers cour avec leur nouveau prof, Hermione en tête, elle avait réfléchit tout Dimanche et avait des tonnes de questions à lui poser, elle s'installât tout devant à moins de 2 métres de son idole.

Il était assis sur son bureau, et quand il les vit tous arrivés il ne bougeât pas. Une fois tous instalés, il levât la tête et leur dit: «

Salu. Je suis, comme vous le savez, votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je ne veu pas de Monsieur ou de Professeur appelez moi Logan. Ce matin j'ai vu quel qu'uns d'entre vous tourner autour de ma moto, je vous préviens gentillement, le premier qui y touche est mort! C'est bien claire? » Hochement de tête général.

« Bien, mes cours seront surtout pratiques, vos bouquins ne vous serons d'aucune utilité, j'ai préparé avec Hagrid un parcourt dans la forêt pour voir où vous en êtes. Avant de partir, y a-t-il des questions?

-Moi.

-Oui? C'est quoi ton nom?

-Granger.

-Vas-y pose ta question.

-Vos os, sont-ils vraiment en Adamantium?

-Oui.

-Moi!

-Ton mon?

-Potter.(oui il est revenu de sa nuit torride avec Drago)

-Vas-y.

-Vous pouvez nous montrer vos griffes? » Les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas Wolverine, se demandèrent entre eux de quoi il parlait.

-...Si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Wiiishhhh(bruit des griffes qui sortent) « Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww » Ce fut ce que dirent la plu part des élèves sauf Hermione qui n'arrivait pas a articuler, elle avait la bouche grande ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait.

« Bein, on peut y aller alors. J'espére que vous n'avez pas peur des grosse bêtes! »

**FIN**

(1)Star Comand, c'est dasn Buzz l'éclair, un grand délire avec une copine, (2) Lara Croft enfin! Qui a dit que j'était odsédée? Nan, c'est la perfection même je l'aime moi! Je suis fan, (3) Le grand secret d'Indochine! Quest-ce que ça aurait pu être d'autre?

Les « chansons » de Lori(bleu) sont en italique.

_Voilààà, finiiiiiiii!_

_Fiouf, 7 pages! j'en reviens pas!_

_Alors? Ca vous à plu? Déplu? Faites le moi savoir_.

_Lucille_


End file.
